On to Raftel, then Hyrule!
by Hungryfable
Summary: Link fell out of the sky and landed on the Thousand-Sunny.  He needs to get back to Hyrule and he finds out the only way back is to travel to Raftel.  Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or the Legend of Zelda. I only own the plot and any characters I may introduce later that my imagination creates.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 New Nakama<strong>

"AAAAHHH!" Luffy looked up from the deck of the Thousand-Sunny to see a man wearing a green tunic falling through the sky towards him. It had been a normal day sailing on the Grand Line (or as normal as a day on the Grand Line can be) before Luffy noticed the man falling from the sky who was currently yelling as he fell.

Luffy did not try to avoid him because he was interested as to why a man was falling from the sky in the first place. The man falling collided with Luffy and they both crumbled to the deck. Luffy wasn't hurt but the man who fell was groaning and rolling around on the grass deck in pain. The only reason he wasn't dead was that Luffy's rubber body cushioned his fall.

Luffy looked at the man who was groaning in pain and called, "Hey guys! Check this out!"

The door to the women's quarters opened and Nami walked out along with Robin. "What can it possibly be this time Luffy?" she asked.

Luffy pointed to the man who had, at this point stopped rolling and was only wincing in pain as he sat up and shook his head. "A giant grasshopper fell from the sky and landed on me."

Nami looked at the man who obviously did not realize he as sitting on the deck of a ship with people around him. "How does your mind work Luffy? That's not a grasshopper. He's human." Nami didn't seem fazed at the strange man who wore a green tunic and had a sword and shield on his back with a strange triangular insignia on it. She met stranger things in her travels on the Grand Line.

The man suddenly realized his surroundings and shot to his feet and looked around, wincing slightly. "Where am I? Who are you people?" he demanded. He drew his sword and faced Nami and Robin, holding his shield in his opposite hand.

At this time the men of the Straw Hat Crew emerged from their quarters except Zoro (he was probably sleeping). "What's going on?" asked Brook and Franky at the same time. They all saw the man standing with a sword on their deck and Usopp and Chopper screamed, "Waah! Enemy attack!" Sanji saw him facing Nami and Robin with a sword drawn and shouted, "Hey! Don't threaten the ladies, you jerk! I'll beat you senseless if you lay a hand on them!"

The man looked up at the new arrivals and asked again, "Where am I?"

"You fell from the sky and landed on our pirate ship, Mr. Grasshopper," said Luffy, cheerfully, not caring at all that the man was now pointing his sword at him.

"I'm on a pirate ship? Wait… How did you pirates capture me?" he demanded.

"We didn't capture you. You fell onto our ship from the sky," said Nami, still not believing what Luffy told her. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Link, soon to be knight of Hyrule," said Link at the same time as Luffy who said, "Mr. Grasshopper, mysterious man who fell on me."

"Hyrule? Never heard of it?" said Usopp, calming down slightly.

Link stared at Usopp and looked extremely confused. "Never heard of Hyrule? Who are you people? Where are you from and where exactly am I?"

"Umm… You're on the Grand Line, we're pirates and we are from all over. From East Blue, North Blue and here on the Grand Line," said Sanji, who also calmed down a little.

Link looked at everybody around him blankly and asked, "What is the Grand Line? And what are East and North Blue?"

"Are you stupid, Mr. Grasshopper?" asked Luffy.

"You're one to talk," said Franky.

"And so are you," said Nami bitterly. She turned to Link and asked, "You don't know what the Grand Line is? You don't even know what the East or North Blue are? How about South and West Blue?" Link shook his head. "Do you at least know how you fell here from the sky?"

Link, still believing he was being played with, answered cautiously, "I was walking down the main hall of Hyrule Castle for the knighting ceremony…" Nami became even more interested when she heard the word 'castle' and her eyes turned to belli signs immediately which Chopper noticed and started to sweat nervously. "…and it all went dark and suddenly I was… falling from the sky…" Link finished and realized how outrageous his story was.

"I think I know what happened Mr. Grasshopper!" said Luffy, raising his hand.

"My name is Link. Not Mr. Grasshopper."

"I think mystery darkness grabbed you and then dropped you from the sky," said Luffy.

Chopper's eyes twinkled with awe. "You're so smart Luffy!" Nami punched Luffy's head with one of her deadly punches which made Chopper scream and run to Luffy who was knocked out on the deck.

"That could actually be the case," said Link, impressed, "Is he the captain?"

"Well, he is the captain, but not for the reason you're thinking of," said Nami.

"I'm still not—Wait, is that a walking and talking blue-nosed reindeer?" asked Link, noticing Chopper treating Luffy for Nami's punch. Chopper's mouth dropped and he screamed and ran behind the main mast and peeked at Link the wrong way, shivering. "I guess so. If anything makes sense right now it would be a talking reindeer."

Link looked up to the group of people standing above him and noticed that among them was a skeleton with an afro. "Hmm… Are you a skeleton?" asked Link. Brook nodded and so did Link in response. "Ok, I've come to a conclusion. You're all freaks and I'm dreaming!" Link dropped his sword and shield and jumped overboard into the water and began to swim away quickly.

"Does he know that sea monsters live in the Grand Line that could probably rip him to shreds in a matter of seconds?" asked Robin, calmly.

"You're a strange woman," stated Franky, just as calm even when a sea monster rose from the water and grabbed Link, who began to yell again.

Sanji sighed and said, "I'll save him," and jumped into the water to rescue Link. Chopper and Brook both panicked and shouted, "We'll save you Link!" and jumped in after Sanji.

Nami sighed as she heard them both splash and start to drown instantly. "How do they forget that they ate the devil fruit? Franky, go save them."

"Why me? Why can't you?"

"I don't want to get my new clothes wet, so go and save them before they drown," ordered Nami. Franky decided not to argue with Nami because he didn't want to end up like Luffy, so he dived into the water to save Brook and Chopper.

*Later*

"I'm sorry for freaking out earlier," apologized Link, slightly ashamed. "And thanks for saving me, too." He was now in the men's quarters talking to the male members of the crew and Zoro was awake now too. Nami decided she wanted to draw maps and was no longer interested in their newcomer. Robin wanted to catch up with her reading and joined Nami in the women's quarters. Link now accepted the fact that he was in a strange world (or as close to accepting as you would be).

"So, you're a swordsman, too?" asked Zoro, motioning to the Master Sword which was upright on the wall next to is Hylian Shield.

Link nodded and said, "Yes. I have great swordsmanship and if that doesn't work I have an array of other weapons to work with too." Link pulled out several of his other weapons (his bow and arrows, bombs, and clawshot for example) to the pirates who were crowded around with him.

"So, you're like a Usopp who doesn't lie all the time and like a Zoro who isn't so stupid and sleeps all the time," mused Sanji. That earned a "Hey!" from Usopp and a "You wanna fight eyebrow cook?" from Zoro.

"I can call you Zoropp! Mr. Zoropp Grasshopper!" Luffy laughed at his own joke and no one else found it funny at all. Even Chopper did not laugh and said, "That's really stupid Luffy." Luffy's face fell ashamed and he said, "I guess you can just be Mr. Grasshopper."

"By the way Link, that's a SUPER assortment of weapons, but not as super as mine." Franky showed off most of the weapons that he had all over his body. Link stared as he dislocated his left hand and extended his right arm through the means of a chain and Franky said, "I'm a cyborg." Link just nodded and watched Franky's right arm pull itself back into place.

"The sword has some fine markings too and seems to hold a great power," said Zoro who was now admiring the Master Sword in both hands, "What's it called?"

"It's the Master Sword. The sword that was blessed with the power to repel and smite evil. Over there is the Hylian Shield, a shield that is used by most knights in the Hylian army and has accompanied me through many battles."

Zoro nodded and looked at the blade again. "A sword that smites evil, huh? Impressive."

Luffy suddenly got over being ashamed and looked really excited. "You have to join my pirate crew Mr. Grasshopper! You have a sword that kills people! It's awesome!" Zoro pointed out to Luffy that most swords are used to kill people but was completely ignored as Luffy stared at Link for a response.

Link thought about it and decided that the only way to return to Zelda and Hyrule would be to stick around with somebody and explore. Link heard that pirates explore everywhere and these people seem to be nice so he realized that this was his best chance to return to Hyrule. "Sure, I'll join you until I find a way to return to my world."

Luffy cheered and completely ignored everything that Link said after 'join you.' "A new nakama! Hooray!"

Brook shook his head and said, "Forgive him, he can sometimes forget to be a gentleman. We really should introduce ourselves. I am Brook, the ship's musician." Brook said this last part while farting in an ungentlemanly-like manner.

"You aren't a gentleman either, Brook," said Sanji disgusted. He turned to Link and said, "I am Sanji, the ship's cook and the two beautiful ladies who aren't here are Nami, the ship's navigator and Robin, the ship's archeologist." He said the women's names with hearts blooming in his eyes and started to hover from the floor.

Link was about to ask if that was natural when he was bombarded with introductions from the rest of the crew, so he had to swallow his question and shake hands instead. Usopp had to introduce Zoro because he had fallen asleep again.

"Enough with this! Let's have a party for our new nakama!" shouted Luffy, jumping into the air.

"I'll get Nami and Robin!" exclaimed Sanji, hurrying from the room.

"You can also hear how I fought a giant sea monster and lived," declared Usopp.

"Wow? Really?" asked Chopper excitedly.

"SUPER!" Franky assumed his trademark pose, his forearms touching and pointing diagonally to the ceiling.

"I might die of excitement!" said Brook, "Wait, I'm already dead! Yohoho! Skull joke!"

Zoro snored loudly in the corner and Sanji entered with Nami who was anticipating drinking some more and Robin who wasn't too excited about the party and brought her book.

"Party!" shouted Luffy again and the rest of the crew shouted their approval and began to celebrate.

Link watched all this happen and accepted a cup of grog from Zoro who woke up as soon as someone mentioned the word 'grog.' Link couldn't help but think back to Zelda and Hyrule. He was especially worried that something was happening there and that his disappearance was the first step to that something. He was especially worried about Princess Zelda and how she would react when she found out Link was gone.

As he watched Chopper trot by with two chopsticks on his face (one end in his nose and the other in his mouth, he decided he shouldn't worry right now and waste the party that was in his honor to begin with. He raised his grog glass and cheered with his newfound nakama.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. This is one of the stories that I really wanted to do for a while and start posting and now I finally have. Please review and tell me how to make my story better:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Disappearance**

It was the middle of the night and Link was lying awake in his hastily put together hammock and was now listening to the snores of his fellow nakama. Moonlight was streaming in through a window, which slightly illuminated the room. Link had woken up because he thought that he heard a whispering.

After resigning himself to the fact that is must have been his imagination he closed his eyes to sleep again when he heard a familiar voice angrily whisper, "Wake up Link!"

Link's eyes shot open and he sat up in his hammock and looked around and saw a hovering shadow in front of him. "Midna?" he whispered.

The shadow nodded and said, "About time, I've been trying to wake you up for a while now. Did you forget about me when you landed on this pirate ship?" She asked that last part accusingly.

Link felt ashamed but defended himself quickly and said, "You didn't appear earlier so I thought that we were separated when I was sent here from Hyrule Castle. Sorry."

"More like you were too busy making friends with these pirates! What were you thinking joining them as a pirate? You need to get back to Hyrule! Not spend time goofing off as a pirate!" Midna's voice started to rise above a whisper and Luffy stirred a little in his bunk.

"Can you be quieter Midna?"

"No, now get your stuff ready. We need to go."

"We can't go now! We're in the middle of a dangerous ocean! Or did you not remember me almost get eaten by a sea monster?"

"I thought that that was funny when it happened."

Link let out an exasperated breath and said, "I don't know why you always stick around with me if you laugh when I almost die."

"Never mind that. Then when we get to land we're going to cut ties with these pirates. Okay?"

Link shook his head and answered, "No, Midna. We need to stay with these pirates."

"What?" Midna nearly screeched that word and Usopp screamed and sat up in his bunk and asked, "What was that?" He was clearly still sleepy because his question came out slightly slurred.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," said Link. Usopp obeyed and fell back into his bunk, beginning to snore instantly. "Keep your voice down!" Link ordered whispering.

"Then tell me why you want to stay with these pirates," whispered Midna loudly.

"These guys are adventurers. They're going to travel everywhere, and if we stay with these people we will find a way back home. Trust me, this is our best chance."

Midna did not respond for a while because she was thinking about a new course of action. When she couldn't think of one she said, "Fine. Promise me that as soon as we can return to Hyrule, we will." Link swore that he would return as soon as possible. "Okay then. Good night." Midna returned to Link's shadow at his feet.

Link sighed and laid back into his hammock and closed his eyes. _I'm going to have to investigate a way back to Hyrule at the next island to make Midna happy,_ thought Link.

*The Following Day*

"It's an island! An island!" shouted Luffy. He was sitting at the helm of the ship on the lion head of the Thousand-Sunny. Link looked and sure enough, an island was coming into view.

"This should be a spring island," said Nami, eying her log pose.

"Prepare to make landfall!" declared Luffy, excitedly. Link watched as the island came to view and immediately noticed that the island had two very large mountains at both the east and west sides of the island. Surrounding the mountains were large forests. _What an interesting island. There aren't islands like this in Hyrule. In fact, there aren't islands in Hyrule!"_ thought Link in awe.

They docked onto the island and it was decided that Zoro would guard the ship, which he did not mind doing because he wanted to train anyway. Link got off the ship with the rest of the crew, breathed deeply and nearly gagged. The smell of sulfur was in the air.

"What is this putrid stench?" asked Nami, trying to breathe as little as possible.

"Aw Nami, you're so cute when you are choking on sulfur," said Sanji, lovingly.

"You're an idiot," muttered Usopp.

"We should find civilization," said Robin, who seemed unaffected by the sulfur smell.

"Umm… If we follow this trail we should get to the nearest town," said Nami, recovering slightly, "It makes the most sense to follow this trail."

"All right! Let's go!" cheered Luffy.

Link was lost in thought as they started walking on the trail. He was so used to traveling so this walk would be no problem for him, but he was worried about something. He needed to find someone to ask how to return to Hyrule, but that was the problem. How was he going to find someone who knew how to return home? He had a feeling that if he told anyone his story he would not be taken seriously.

"Hey are you all right?" It took Link a second to realize that Sanji was talking to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Hyrule."

"You'll get back, eventually. But when you can get back will you leave our crew?"

"Err… I umm…" stammered Link. He didn't know how he would react if he told Sanji the truth.

"Its fine," said Sanji, who seemed to know what Link was thinking, "I don't think anyone expects you to stay, except maybe Luffy. Good luck getting away from him."

Link was confuse and asked, "What do you mean?"

"He cares for his nakama very much and does not want to lose any of them and although you are new here, he will not want to see you go," said Sanji.

Link nodded and began to think about what Sanji said when Brook suddenly said, "These aren't mountains. They're volcanoes." Everyone looked up and it seemed that Link was the most surprised to see that the mountains were actually active volcanoes and that they were emitting smoke and volcanic ash.

"Wow!" exclaimed Chopper. He stole the word straight from Link's mouth.

"That explains the sulfur smell," said Franky.

"Awesome!" Luffy looked as excited as ever and started to run towards the mountain. He was just about to enter the forest when Nami grabbed him and said, "Don't just run off! We need to find a town first and after we find the town we're still not going to explore an active volcano!"

Link was amused as Luffy looked crestfallen and walked sullenly behind Nami. _He's the captain. Shouldn't he be able to do what he wants? _he thought, smiling.

They walked farther and came across a section of dark land that appeared to be half-solid and half-liquid. Franky was about to step onto it with no second thought when Robin sprouted arms to pull Franky back. "Careful, that's hardening lava," said Robin in a creepily calm voice as if Franky didn't almost die.

Link's mouth fell open. Not because of the lava but because Robin's arms had sprouted out of the ground to rescue Franky. "How did that happen?" he demanded.

"Hmm? Oh, I ate the Flower-Flower Fruit. I have the ability to sprout my limbs anywhere," said Robin simply.

Link did not accept that as an answer and just stared blankly at Robin. Nami saw this and quickly explained the concept of devil fruit and that Luffy ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, Chopper ate the Human-Human Fruit and Brook ate the Revive-Revive Fruit. Link didn't really get it, but he decided just to accept the fact that strange powers existed in this world.

"How are we going to cross the lava field, though?" asked Link.

"Hold on. I'll make a bridge." Five seconds later Franky made an ornate bridge that spanned to the other side of the lava field. Link stared with an open mouth again. "It would have been finished sooner if I did not add decorations."

"You said that before at Thriller Bark!" shouted Usopp.

Soon everybody had safely crossed the lava field and continued on their way to what they hoped would by a town. Link realized that they were walking for an hour and that the island was bigger than it appeared.

"This is taking too long. I want to climb the volcano," complained Luffy.

"Shut up! Stop complaining too! And try to stop wanting to climb the volcano!" Link decided Nami was very bossy and not one to cross. "Your grumbling is making me tired!"

"I'll carry you and Robin if you want," said Sanji, grinning foolishly.

"The island isn't that big though," said Robin.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Chopper looking up to Robin.

"The trail has been winding through the forest. It doesn't go straight." Link realized that she was right and it did seem that they were walking on a lengthy wavy path.

"So the island's not big?" asked Usopp.

"It could be big. I'm just saying that the path is turning a lot."

No one said anything for a while and Link was so lost in thought that he didn't realize it when Chopper was snatched by a strange device and whisked away into the woods. He had disappeared without a scream so no one else noticed it either.

After five minutes Brook finally spoke up and said, "It appears that we are short one."

Luffy turned and asked, "Huh?"

"Chopper is gone," said Robin, without any worry in her tone.

Everybody let the fact sink in and then began to panic, all at once. Luffy started yelling in place and that was not helping anything. Usopp ran around in circles and screamed, "CHOPPER!" as he did. Franky called out, "Reindeer?" while Nami called out "Chopper?" Sanji looked around to see if he had disappeared into the trees. Link and Robin were both silent for two totally different reasons. Robin was worrying for him on the inside and didn't show it on her face, while Link didn't really know Chopper, but was confused of how he just vanished. Brook was being just as useless as Luffy was by watching Usopp run around in circles.

"ENOUGH!" Nami's yell silenced everyone and they all turned to her. "We need to not panic and start thinking. He's probably in the woods somewhere; we just need to find him."

"Was he caught by someone and none of us noticed?" asked Franky.

"Most likely," answered Nami, "At least this proves that someone else does live on this island."

"Or something! Maybe something got him!" panicked Usopp.

"He could be right. If that is the case then we should hurry before Chopper is viciously mauled by some animal," said Robin.

"That is not helping!" shouted Usopp pointing an accusing finger at Robin.

"I think we should split into teams to find him," suggested Link. He was feeling guilty that it may have been his fault that he vanished because he was walking along side him when it happened.

Nami nodded in agreement. "Link's right. We should split into three teams to find Chopper. At dusk all teams will meet back here." Nami marked the trail with a giant X of sticks. "If some of us are not back here by daybreak tomorrow we are going to have to assume that those guys are in trouble. Is everyone okay with that?"

Everyone nodded and then Luffy, who was silent up to that point, while everybody was planning, shouted, "Okay! Let's find Chopper!"


End file.
